Nuestras madres son amigas, nosotros no
by Sparking-bluekuro27
Summary: Aunque tuviera todo (lo material), existe una cosa que el pequeño Hibari Claude envidia de Eryx Gokudera, la capacidad para encantar a cualquier persona. ¿Es que ser hijo de su madre no lo hace una preciosura? Quizás debería… morder a todos los herbívoros, y especialmente a ese peliplata, para que se den cuenta de la realidad.


**Título: **Nuestras madres son amigas, nosotros no.

**Sumario: **Aunque tuviera todo (lo material), existe una cosa que el pequeño Hibari Claude envidia de Eryx Gokudera, la capacidad para encantar a cualquier persona. ¿Es que ser hijo de su madre no lo hace una preciosura? Quizás debería… morder a todos los herbívoros, y especialmente a ese peliplata, para que se den cuenta de la realidad.

**Tipo: **Serie de drabbles, oneshot.

**Rated: **K+

**Género: **Familiar. Humor. Amistad. Crack.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyō Hitman Reborn! © pertenece a Akira Amano. Yo, en este caso/fic, los involucro de forma sentimental y crack pero sólo para entretenimiento de terceros, autores, fanficnautas y mi persona.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna por el momento.

**Referencias: **-Diálogos– (Aclaración) Pensamientos [Diccionario] _Flash back _

**Palabras: **670. Drabble.

**Notas principales: **Una new idea. Sólo disfrútenla y comenten qué tal. Pongo mi corazón en esto, de veras.

* * *

**1. **Mi enemigo, un gatito.

-Eres bonito, Claude [1].

Ese comentario, aunque enfático y lleno de sentimientos, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hasta hace unos segundos atrás se había dedicado a ignorarlo, a jugar con su juguetes, pero el niño tuvo que llamarle la atención, y de una muy mala forma. Le sonreía, tan inocente y tonto como era. Él, frunció el seño y desvió la mirada hacia otra cosa que no fueran las mejillas sonrojadas de ese bobo.

[Bonito]

No.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Como vio que lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, se acercó más a él. Levantó el rostro y, cuidadosamente, depositó un besito en su muñeca, porque era lo más cercano a su cara ya que la tenía contra esta.

Claude retrocede apenas siente el contacto. Se llena de repulsión hacia el contrario, pero su creciente sonrojo no da crédito a lo que pasa por su mente. Quiere que se vaya lejos. Sus ojos azul cobalto se afilan, como el felino más experimentado contra una presa inferior. Desea morderlo hasta la muerte.

-Claude-chan, Ery-kun, vengan a la cocina.

Dios. La madre de Eryx [2] se atreve a entrometerse. Esa mujer, linda y amable, es un obstáculo y es la principal causa de por qué tiene que presentarse en ese hogar y jugar con ese herbívoro. Seguramente se trata de un llamado para comer alguna merienda (deliciosa) y refrescarse con jugo de frutas, no duda de lo último ya que es una calurosa tarde a mediados de verano.

Desiste. Cree en la remota posibilidad de que ninguna de las próximas acciones del ojiverde lo cabreará más de lo que ya hizo.

Caminan hasta la cocina, no juntos, él va liderando con Eryx pisándole los talones de lejos. Sus pasos son firmes a pesar de las limitaciones que generan sus piernitas y el tener a cierto mocoso detrás, caminando con un tembleque molesto. Dice ser un poco torpe, a él le vale nada sus excusas, pero bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de un 'animalito débil' como lo es el hijito mimado de Hayato.

Cuando llegan, Claude se encuentra con el jugo de frutas que su mente concibió hacía unos minutos, la merienda deliciosa y… su mamá.

-¿Cómo está el niñito de mami? –la pelicastaña corre a abrazarlo. Claude se funde en sus brazos, sintiéndose como el infante de 5 años que es, tan necesitado de cariño. Haru lo suelta luego de un buen rato (y luego de asfixiarlo con amor)-. ¿Te has portado bien con Eryx?

El cabello lacio café le tapa los ojos, él se encuentra mirando hacia el suelo con una posible vergüenza. ¿Mentirle que sí? ¿Con todas esas personas, solo dos en realidad, presentes? Rayos, una situación complicada. Tendría que…

-Claude se ha portado muy bien, señora Hibari. –admitió el de los rulos plata, sentado en la falda de su madre-. Lo han educado excelente, mándele mis felicitaciones a Hibari-san.

Palabras de su enemigo los sorprenden. Su sonrisa como el sol, su sinceridad nata, su facilidad para desenvolverse y otras cosas más, logran, ambivalencia. Es decir, ¿tendría qué pensar en lo lindo que es? O tomar su intento de caerle bien a sus padres como una amenaza a todo lo que tiene. Es difícil.

-Ay, qué adorable eres, Eryx. Seguramente lo ha heredado de ti, ¿ne, Kyōko-chan?

Las mujeres comienzan a reírse con ese aire amistoso que sus hijos deberían de tener cuando hablan. Eryx, con su pequeña mentalidad, ríe también, de nuevo la sonrisa como el sol se forma en sus labios carnosos y rosados. No entiende nada, pero cualquier cosa que haga feliz a una persona, quizás también lo haga feliz.

Claude lo envidia en secreto.

Eryx Gokudera es un gatito que vive para que el prójimo sea feliz. Es bobo e ingenuo, todo un niño, y eso no es malo, sino fuera porque lo considera un rival, hasta podría quererlo de aliado. Pero sólo de aliado, nada más lejos. Ni amigo, ni compinche.

-Quiero casarme con Claude.

-¿¡Qué!?

**Fin.**

* * *

**Diccionario: **

1. Hibari Claude es el último de los hijos de Kyoya y Haru. Su nombre deriva del francés y es la combinación de Alaude con Cloud, esto último con el significado 'nube' en ingles.

2. Eryx Gokudera es uno de los hijos menores de Hayato y Kyōko. Su nombre proviene del griego. Al ser ítalo-japonés su nombre aparece antes que su apellido.


End file.
